Castiel's First Christmas
by SPNisLIFE
Summary: Castiel wants to experience a real human Christmas. A cute little story for Christmas.


**A magical little Christmas story for my SPN Family. **

**Warning: This story may be very very cute and fluffy. **

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns it all guys, I'm just borrowing them for fun. **

**Castiel's first Christmas**

"But Sam, I don't understand why I have to wear this hat. The ball at the end keeps hitting me in the eye!" Castiel complained as he attempted to pull the glittery Santa hat with the fluffy pom-pom off of his head.

"Because..." Sam started to explain as he pushed Castiel's hat back into position "It is tradition! You are the one who wanted to experience a real human Christmas..."

"...so suck it up and join in grumpy...just like the rest of us!" Dean added from his position on the floor where he was wrestling with a string of tangled Christmas lights.

"Yes I did want to experience the festivities, but I was unaware it would mean the wearing of ridiculous headwear" Castiel continued in such a whiney voice that it could rival any teenage girl.

Bobby chose that moment to walk in and stop in his tracks when he caught sight of the Angel standing in the middle of his study wearing his standard uniform of lose fitting suit and battered beige trench-coat, topped off with the sparkly hat and grumpy expression. He couldn't help but guffaw practically in Castiel's face.

Castiel huffed in annoyance and stalked out of the room.

Sam and Dean couldn't help but to join in with Bobby's laughter, until Dean felt a little bit guilty for his friend and announced that he was going to go bring the Angel back in, so they should try to be nice.

* * *

Dean had been a little bit surprised when Castiel had appeared before him in the shabby hotel room the day before looking sheepish. "Hey Cas...what's up buddy?" he asked in a slightly concerned voice because of the Angels unusually uncomfortable expression.

"Hello Dean, I was wondering if you and Sam will be celebrating the holidays this year." Castiel asked slightly nervously.

"Um...well yeah sure, we were about to head over to Bobby's house so we can spend Christmas with him. It won't be nothing special, probably just pig out on good food, drink copious amounts of alcohol, watch the game on TV...oh and just be grateful that there isn't any big bad out there that we have to go gank right this second, why d'ya ask?" Dean replied still confused by Castiel's demeanour and question.

"Well if it isn't too much bother, I was hoping that I may join in with your festive celebrations...as I have not yet experienced a human Christmas as such and it has always been a wish of mine to do so..." The Angel replied as he looked down at his feet, too embarrassed to look up at the hunter after expressing such a personal wish.

"Seriously...you want to join us! But why? I thought you were pretty much uninterested in how we celebrated holidays down here...you usually stay as far away as possible" Dean replied incredulously.

"Well yes usually I find all the celebration a little...crass. But there is something about the way you humans celebrate Christmas that I find endearing and I would very much like to experience that if you will let me attend" Castiel responded fiddling with his trench coat as he looked up at Dean earnestly, hoping that he would say yes.

Dean could not believe how vulnerable Castiel looked, like if Dean said no to this request it would break his little Angel heart. Well Dean couldn't do that to his friend so he decided then and there to give Castiel the best damn Christmas he could ever wish for.

"Hell yeah Cas you can join us, its gonna be a blast! You'll see!" Dean responded and couldn't help bursting out laughing at the overjoyed expression on Castiel's face, his eyes wide and shining with excitement, like...well like a kid before Christmas.

"Wait til I tell Sammy, he is gonna pitch a fit over this, he's wanted an excuse to have a proper Christmas for a while now, to go all out with decorations and stuff so this is the perfect excuse for him to get his 'Yey Santa' on." Dean added with a slight sigh knowing that it was probably going to be quite a tedious time for him but glad at least that his brother and best friend would be happy.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Castiel had arrived at Bobby's at about Midday on Christmas eve, Dean was right about Sam being fully on board with 'operation give Cas an awesome Christmas' He had even insisted that the stop off at a Wal-Mart on the way to pick up some gaudy decorations and various other Christmassy bits.

Sam had talked at Castiel non-stop the entire journey explaining all the different Christmas traditions, Castiel was enthralled and soaked up every little bit of information with wide eyed enthusiasm.

Bobby as usual was happy to see them, although he wasn't all hugs and puppies about it, but the way he called them all Festive Idjits showed that he was secretly overjoyed they were there to celebrate Christmas with him.

Once they had brought all their stuff in from the Impala Sam declared that Dean and Castiel should go and pick up a Christmas tree while he helped Bobby prep the dinner for tomorrow.

So Dean and Castiel wrapped up warm as the temperature had dropped considerably and headed out into the crisp bright afternoon in search of a suitable tree.

Unfortunately they found that nearly everywhere in town had sold out of trees already; the only ones left had barely any branches on or were starting to brown. They searched everywhere they could think until they could both no longer feel their toes or fingers from the cold.

"Dean I think this one will be sufficient" Castiel called holding up a scraggly looking tree that was still by far the best they had seen so far.

Castiel's face looked so proud at having found this that Dean found himself saying;

"Yeah it will, good find buddy...lets get it home and get it decorated!"

They manoeuvred the tree onto the roof of the Impala and strapped it down; all the while Dean glared at it for not being perfect for Castiel, only altering his expression to one of joy when he felt Castiel glance over at him.

When they got back to Bobby's they dragged the tree into the study and positioned it in the corner.

"What the hell is that?" Sam cried upon seeing the pathetic excuse for a tree the fist time.

"It's our Tree! Sammy!" Dean said pointedly "Castiel found it for us, isn't it nice!" He added staring at his brother willing him to play along.

"Oh...oh yeah it's a beaut Cas...its gonna look great when it's all decorated" Sam replied fake encouragingly.

Castiel just tilted his head in confusion at them both, before sighing and turning away to start rummaging through the decorations that they had purchased.

This is when Sam had brought out the festive headwear, he's insisted that Castiel put his on first which had caused hilarity from the others and ended up with Castiel storming off. Dean had only managed to convince him to come back by putting his own Santa hat on and promising to put some Christmas songs on for the grumpy Angel.

That afternoon was spent with Dean, Sam and Castiel listening to the greatest hits of Christmas, drinking eggnog and trying their best to make the tree look half decent. By the time they were done it did look slightly better but still earned a glare from Dean for not being the perfect big bushy tree that he had hoped to get for Castiel's first Christmas.

They all gathered together in the study for the grand switch on of the Christmas lights.

"Three...Two...One" they all called out as Sam reached for the switch.

Nothing...

Sam tried the switch again, then again...still nothing.

"Son of b..." Dean started but was interrupted by the ever logical Bobby;

"Perhaps it's a loose bulb?" he suggested.

So they spent the next half an hour checking each and every little bulb on the long string of Christmas lights. Unfortunately it was not meant to be and Sam finally declared the lights DOA at 18:33pm.

* * *

At 8pm Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel all made their way to the local church for mass. It is not something that they boys would usually do but they thought it would be nice and traditional for Castiel.

20 minutes into the service Dean stormed out of the Church chuckling to himself, followed by an embarrassed looking Sam and Bobby and a very confused Castiel.

"Never...I am never going to be able to set foot in that church again" Bobby grumbled.

"Dude does it matter, it's not like you went their much anyway..." Dean said still chuckling.

"Well maybe but now my town thinks I'm even more of a nut job than they did before thanks to our argumentative little friend over here!" Bobby responded glaring at Castiel.

"But Mr Singer I was merely pointing out to the priest that he had misinterpreted that particular passage from the bible, I thought he would have been grateful to have his error's corrected" Castiel stated, still confused as to why everyone in the church had gotten so upset at him for it.

"Yeah, some people just ain't grateful hey Cas" Dean said slapping the Angel on the back. He personally had found the whole incident hilarious, especially when Castiel refused to sit down and let the priest continue, insisting that the priest should only continue when he had gotten the verse's message correct. It was at that point that Bobby had excused them all and ushered them out of the church.

* * *

It was only 9pm when they got home so they decided to play a board game on the rug in front of the fire. Sam chose monopoly as it was one of the only games that Bobby owned that still had all the correct pieces.

Bobby decided to sit this one out and get to bed as he would have to be up very early to put the turkey in the oven.

So Sam, Dean and Castiel sat around on the rug in front of the fire sipping yet more eggnog and playing monopoly. The only problem with the Winchesters and board games was that their tendency to hustle came out whilst playing them. So within about 30 minutes Castiel was completely bankrupt and both Dean and Sam had Hotels on nearly every square on the game.

"I don't understand how you could have all that money, how did I lose so quickly!" Castiel huffed, looking completely frustrated by the whole game.

Dean and Sam looked guiltily at each other, and then nodded to acknowledge they should confess. So Sam picked up his side of the board to show Castiel the hidden stash of cards and fake money he had pilfered throughout the game. Dean then rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his own hidden stash.

"Sorry Cas...but we're hunters...hustling kinda gets ingrained into you..." Dean apologised.

"So you...you both cheated!" Castiel looked horrified.

"Sorry Cas" Both Dean and Sam replied guiltily.

Castiel got up and walked over to the chair in the corner; he turned it away from the boys with a glare and sat staring at the wall.

"So Cas, we are gonna call it a night" Dean called "As its Christmas day tomorrow and all...it'll be better tomorrow I promise and I really am sorry for cheating"

"Ok Dean, see you in the morning" Castiel replied still refusing to turn and look at him.

'Well this isn't really going to plan' Dean thought _'Tomorrow we will make sure that It's an awesome Christmas for Castiel' _

* * *

The next morning Dean was woken by the sound of Bobby shouting at Sam.

"I thought you had taken it out of the freezer! You were the one that mentioned it!" Bobby cried

"I mentioned it so that you wouldn't forget not because I was going to do it!" Sam shouted back.

Dean jumped up and pulled on some sweatpants, he then ran down the stairs to find out what all the commotions were about.

In the Kitchen Bobby was banging and crashing around like an angry bear, Sam was sitting at the table staring at a very frozen looking turkey and Castiel was standing in the corner of the room looking confused and upset.

"What's going on?" Dean questioned to the room.

"Your idiot brother didn't get the turkey out of the freezer...that's what's going on!" Bobby growled

"I didn't because I thought Bobby was going to do it...anyway regardless of who was supposed to do it, it wasn't done. So there will be no Turkey for dinner as it is frozen solid!" Sam answered looking grumpily at the frozen bird in front of him.

"Oh come on, how long can it take for a turkey to thaw out, couple of hours max...?" Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

"It would have taken all night to defrost and then 4 hours to cook...so no not just a couple of hours" Bobby said with attitude. Causing Sam to roll his eyes.

Dean knew that this situation could quite easily spiral out of control so he tried to take everyone's mind off of it.

"Hey it doesn't matter...Christmas isn't just about a nice tree or a tasty unfrozen turkey. It's about family...and I'm sure we have plenty of other stuff to eat right Bobby?"

"Not bloody likely, I cleared out the freezer to make room for the damn turkey!" the old man groaned.

"Oh..." was all Dean could say in response.

They all stood or sat in silence for about 10 minutes looking grumpy and very un-festive; it was only the smell of smoke that distracted them.

"Do you smell that?" Sam asked first

"Is that coming from the Study?" Bobby cried making all four men rush through the doors into the study.

They were horrified to find that the Christmas lights were not only disappointing but also a fire hazard as they had obviously shorted or something setting light to the tree. Dean and Sam acted at the same time, Dean rushing back into the kitchen to grab a bucket of water and Sam running to pull the plug out of the mains.

Within 5 minutes they had the fire under control but the tree and consequently all the Christmas presents underneath it were completely ruined. Also the entire house smelt like smoke and burning tinsel.

"Oh I give up!" Dean cried suddenly stomping off out through the front door.

Castiel looked at Sam and Bobby once before turning to follow Dean outside.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned

"Just one nice Christmas...that's all I wanted. Just to show you what a decent Christmas could be like, but no I had to show you runt of the litter trees, cheating gamers, frozen turkeys, arguing family and burnt presented...well Merry fudging Christmas Cas!" Dean yelled throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Um Dean...I believe you may have just described quite a lot of outcomes of a typical American Christmas" Castiel stated deadpanned but with a little smirk.

This caused Dean to laugh, not just a little chuckle but a full blown holding his ribs belly laugh, verging of the edge of hysteria. Castiel couldn't help but smile along with him.

They were interrupted by Sam calling them both from the house;

"Dean!...Cas! Come quick! It's a miracle!" Sam yelled excitedly.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other confused for a moment before turning and jogging back to the house.

"Sam...what...?" Dean stopped dead in his tracks as he walked through the study.

The whole place had somehow been transformed into what could only be described as a Santa's grotto. Everywhere you looked there was a sprig of holly or mistletoe, candy canes, little dancing Santa's and fairy lights. But that wasn't even the most shocking thing, because the sorry excuse for a burnt tree had been replaced by the biggest bushiest and most fantastically decorated tree you could ever imagine, plus underneath was bursting full of bright shiny wrapped presents.

"Hey guys, look at this..." Bobby called from the kitchen. They all rushed in to see the man peering into the Oven. Inside was a succulent turkey and all the trimmings cooking away nicely.

"I don't understand...how could this happen?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel, then back at Bobby and Sam.

"No idea" Bobby and Sam answered.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Sam added

Castiel remained quiet, thinking that there was only one person who would have been able to do this but he was no longer alive.

Suddenly there was a bright flash which caused them all to close their eyes. When they reopened them it was to find that their usual attire had been replaced with Christmas jumpers, Santa hats and they were all holding some elaborate looking Christmas cocktail. Bobby even had a pipe smoking away between his lips.

Tucked into Castiel hat was a little slip of paper, he pulled it out and read the note that was written on there in elaborate gold leaf.

_"I thought I'd better step in as the company you chose couldn't arrange their way out of a paper bag. Hope you have a very Merry Christmas little brother. Love from Gabriel. (what!...as if a little thing like being killed was going to stop me! it never stopped you!)" _

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It really is a Christmas miracle!" He exclaimed, back to being all bright eyed with excitement and really looking forward to the rest of the day with his friends, which was sure to be filled with as much Christmas festivities as they could all handle if Gabriel had anything to do with it.

"Let the festivities begin then!" Bobby cried, just happy to see his weird mismatched little family all happy again.

**Authors Note: **

**Wishing all the SPN Family, plus the Supernatural Cast and Crew a very very Merry Christmas and an awesome New Year! Much love from SpnUK**


End file.
